Bloxhelm
Bloxhelm map "May Reason Save Us All." Capital City New Feynman Formation 6/18/2007 Nation Team Purple Official Languages Yes Government • Revolutionary Sparqs Trusted Brain Currency Florin Overview Bloxhelm is an exuberant, crushed-by-thugs, yet poised-for-expansion nation, 685 days old at the time of this report. Its citizens have gathered from all parts of the globe to unite in their vision of a land where reason may flourish unbounded. Its brilliant scientists have achieved much-paralleled heights of technology, the vast majority of which was lost due to theft and sabotage. Now, marketers have taken advantage of reduced technology costs to once again sell oFones on the international market. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and opposition polls indicate that they despise their government as a result - when fair & balanced polls include the question "Which would you relinquish in order to save taxes: Safety or Security?", government approval ratings soar. The citizens of Bloxhelm work diligently to produce Gems and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. Bloxhelm used to believe nuclear weapons should be banned - until they got some. Bloxhelm educates its citizens of the dangers of drug use, like alcohol, tobacco, and caffeine. Bloxhelm allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It also employs strong lawthings to monitor the police force and break corruption. Bloxhelm believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government, and the government's right to listen freely to their speech. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first, unless there is significant profit to be made. Bloxhelm will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens - they require that the history of inhuman treatment be excellent. History of Allegiance Historical Documents Declaration of Founding & Alliance *'Reference Copy' - [http://z10.invisionfree.com/The_Legion_/index.php?showtopic=29348 Original Document [lost]] - [http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=74470 In historical context in An Idealist's Crucible] *: Salutations to all Legion Nations! I, Sparqs, as the Trusted Brain of Bloxhelm - a newly-established freehold located in the lush lands of Fiji - have both the solemn honor (:|) and joyful duty (:D) of decreeing dual declarations: the (surely unprecedented) :bow: Founding of our Great Nation and, subsequently, its (highly impactful) :dance: Inclusion in The Legion. New to both these islands and the global stage, it is with great pride that the assembled citizens of Bloxhelm, who have come together from all lands to work towards a common goal, present themselves and their nation. In a few short hours here in the sunshine (and, paradoxically, dank darkness) we have discovered that both Gems and Oil are abundant in our fair land. After some study, cogitation, and practicallitization, we have come to embrace concepts beyond our ideals for this early growth period and shall therefore endeavor to become a steel-encased, diamond-crusted, uber-laptop-carrying population. We thereby announce our interest in obtaining access to Coal, Fish, Furs, Gold, Iron, Lead, Silver, & Wine. Bloxhellions nationwide voice their support for The Legion, its ideals, and its overwhelmingly well-crafted charter. May Peace and Prosperity reign over The Legion forever! May Reason Save Us All. --- /s/ Sparqs --- Trusted Brain of Bloxhelm N.B. Obfuscation, excessive formatting, and animated smilies reserved for official use only! (Signed 6/20/2007) Category:Nations Bloxhelm Bloxhelm